<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Aimin' for Heaven Above by youbecamemyhabit</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23044624">Aimin' for Heaven Above</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/youbecamemyhabit/pseuds/youbecamemyhabit'>youbecamemyhabit</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Charity Auctions, Dance Dance Revolution shenanigans, Fluff, Honestly Kunten is just here to give some kind of bastard support, M/M, Minor Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Qian Kun, Strangers to Lovers, and some hot make out on the back of some ridiculous expensive car</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 16:01:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,854</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23044624</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/youbecamemyhabit/pseuds/youbecamemyhabit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Doyoung was deceived into being an item of a charity auction. Taeyong was the one who bought him. Question: why bad things happen to good people?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Taeyong</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>133</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Aimin' for Heaven Above</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hello!<br/>this was supposed to come out on DOYOUNG'S BIRTHDAY but i couldn't find a decent ending and it just kept on dragging and dragging </p><p>uhm anyways this idea was a bit interesting and i wanted try my hand on it but idk how it turned out, it tried my best (note: 40 million won is around $35k in dollar) </p><p>the title comes from Sanctuary by Joji &lt;3<br/>enjoy (or not)</p><p>AND</p><p> <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2OvyA2__Eas/">stream kick it</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You are fucking dead meat, Nakamoto Yuta.”</p><p>His friend, calmly strolling in Doyoung’s direction as if he hadn’t just stabbed him in the back, laughed at his face like the absolute dipshit he was.</p><p>In one swift movement, Doyoung grabbed him by his tie and shoved him inside the men’s restroom, at the end of the corridor they were walking through.</p><p>His first mistake was coming to that party because of pure peer pressure from his parents. Nothing good ever came from loads of wealthy people gathered together in a supposedly <em>charity</em> party, even though its goal was to help those in need.</p><p>Such hypocrite privileged horseshit.</p><p>All those people — his parents included — ever cared about was showing off that they, apparently, <em>did</em> give a shit about something that wasn’t completely about themselves once in a while, even if they couldn’t offer no assurance that all that money was going to be used for what they claimed it would.</p><p>So you see, Doyoung hated all about that.</p><p>Not enough, considering that his best friend thought it was a good idea to put him on stage — yes, Doyoung, a person — as an item to be sold out at the goddamn charity auction.</p><p>“C’mon, dude.” Yuta snorted, as soon as Doyoung let go of him. “It ain’t that bad. That guy paid 40 million won to have you. Think about the good stuff they will do with this money.”</p><p>God. How badly Doyoung wanted to punch him in the face.</p><p>“I’m worth more than 40 million, asshole!” <em>Not the point</em>, he reminded himself. “Also that’s not the problem. The <em>problem</em> is that you set me up for this! Ever thought of asking for my permission first?”</p><p>After tidying up his burgundy suit, his best friend ran a hand through his golden locks with a smirk on his face.</p><p>“And where would be the <em>fun</em> in that? You, standing on that stage with your face all red was hilarious.”</p><p>“I’m going to kill you.” He smacked his friend a few times in the arm, but the latter moved away from him with an undying laughter. “Or maybe I’ll die first, who cares.”</p><p>“C’mon…” Yuta clicked his tongue, shaking his head negatively. “It ain’t that bad.”</p><p>“Hyung, I don’t even know the guy who bought me. He could be a serial killer.”</p><p>The older man scoffed.</p><p>“Please. If I saw you two together out here, my money would be on you being the psychopath of the duo.”</p><p>“Wait.” Doyoung lifted his hand in front of his chest to bring up attention to him. “You know the guy? I didn’t even see his face in the crowd.”</p><p>“Yeah.” Yuta nodded, crossing his arms over his chest as he leaned his lower back against the bathroom sink. “He’s a friend, or at least an acquaintance of Jaehyun’s. I think they went to college together in the States or something.”</p><p>Now things were getting interesting.</p><p>“<em>Ah</em>…” He let out a long hum, smirking. “So this is a Jung Jaehyun situation, I <em>see</em>.”</p><p>God. How delightful was watching that Japanese bastard’s face turn bright red under the restroom white light.</p><p>“Nothing to do with it.” His friend mumbled gazing at his feet, tightening his crossed arms. “Just a coincidence. Anyways…” He turned his head back to Doyoung. “Lee Taeyong-ssi bought your ass for a whole night. I wonder what he will do with it.”</p><p>“Jesus.” Doyoung side-eyed him. “You make it sound so dirty.”</p><p>“Don’t worry.” The blond man chuckled. “He’s a good guy for all I know. His family is biggest hotel chain owner in Korea. What harm can he cause you?”</p><p>“Physical? Maybe none. But mental? Who knows.”</p><p>Although most of them were pretty harmless, the type of people that circulated that kind of social circle weren’t to be underestimated. Rich people always found ways to get what they wanted <em>when</em> they wanted, no matter what were the costs of it. That’s probably why Doyoung ended up in that situation.</p><p>After a few more minutes of chastising his best friend over the whole charity auction thing, Doyoung had almost forgotten all about it as he finished smoking a cigarette outside the hotel entrance, when someone approached him.</p><p>“Kim Doyoung-ssi.” A raucous voice called for him as he was leaning his shoulder against the back exit of the hotel where the event was hosted on.</p><p>When he turned his head to his side, he found a bald man in his 40s, all dressed up in a black suit rather different from the ones he had seen inside that party — it was a driver’s outfit.</p><p>“Yeah?” Doyoung responded, putting his cig down.</p><p>“Could you please accompany me? My boss would like to have a word with you.”</p><p>A frown formed between Doyoung’s eyebrows.</p><p>“He’s waiting for you in the car.” The driver gestured to the black BMW a few meters in front of them. “Shall we?”</p><p>Doyoung considered the variables of that situation. He could either get into that car and be possibly murdered <em>or</em> not get into that car and be murdered in a different, more gruesome way. Either way, he believed that guy <em>had</em> to be a psychopath. Who the hell buys people in an auction like it’s a normal thing to do?</p><p>“Fine.” He tossed his cigarette on the floor and stepped on it, putting out the fire.</p><p>The walk to the BMW was silent, but Doyoung could feel the driver’s eyes on him the entire time. What kind of mess he had gotten himself into? Damn you, Yuta.</p><p>Before he could reach for the handle, the driver promptly opened the door for him, to which Doyoung thanked with a light head bow.</p><p>As soon as he slid inside the vehicle, the driver closed the door and he was left alone with the possible psychopath stranger.</p><p>That, under the dome light of the car, happened to be fucking gorgeous, by the way.</p><p>Goddamn Nakamoto for not telling him beforehand so he could’ve prepared himself to not gawk at the man like a fool.</p><p>“I am Lee Taeyong.” The stranger softly spoke, offering Doyoung his hand. “Nice to meet you.”</p><p>As soon as he managed to snap himself out of that thirsty trance, Doyoung remembered the absurdity he was put on.</p><p>“I… uh…” Jesus, he couldn’t have swallowed louder if he tried. “I’m Kim Doyoung. But I guess you already know that since you, well, <em>bought</em> me not long ago.”</p><p>The guy had the nerve to laugh.</p><p>“That was something, wasn’t it? I didn’t know they still did this kind of thing nowadays.”</p><p>Doyoung huffed, slightly shaking his head.</p><p>“What could you possibly want from me, Lee Taeyong-ssi?” He questioned right away, sounding a little bit more hostile than he intended to. “I swear, if you say something dirty, I swear—”</p><p>“Wow…” The guy lifted his arms, trying to seem innocent. “I’m not that kind of man, just so you know.”</p><p>“You bought a stranger for an entire night.” Doyoung reminded him. “What do you want me to think?”</p><p>“I see.” He nodded, and the light from inside the car flickered in the white part of his eyes. “I understand what you are saying. I won’t force you to do anything you don’t want to. But I’d appreciate your… help.”</p><p>Sliding backwards towards the door, Doyoung squinted at the man.</p><p>“Help? With what?”</p><p>The stranger became visibly nervous, scratching the back of his neck.</p><p>“You see, I have a lunch meeting with some important people tomorrow. I would like you to accompany me.”</p><p>Doyoung raised a brow.</p><p>“I thought the auction said you bought me for a whole <em>night</em>, not <em>day</em>.”</p><p>“Yeah…” He scratched the back of his neck again, and Doyoung wasn’t going to lie, it was a <em>bit</em> cute. “It’s your call.”</p><p>That wasn’t what he was expecting at all.</p><p>At that point, it was pretty clear that the guy was more harmless than most of the rich men Doyoung had grown up around of; he could’ve been offered worse things, for all his imagination could’ve come up with. A lunch and probably never seeing the guy again? Pretty advantageous, if you ask him. After all, Doyoung was already thrown into that situation like that…</p><p>“When I saw you on stage earlier…” Taeyong cut through his musings, and Doyoung shifted his gaze to him. “You got me wondering… That’s why I put money on it.”</p><p>“About what?” Doyoung questioned.</p><p>Instead of replying, the handsome stranger turned his head away and fumbled for something in the inner pocket of the blazer of his tux.</p><p>“Call me if you decide to go.” Taeyong said, offering him a card. “If you’re not interested, just forget about the auction. I won’t be bothering you again.”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>From the couch positioned in front of Doyoung’s bed, while the latter was inside his closet, Ten laughed so loud that Doyoung could hear it as if it came from right next to him.</p><p>“Great moral support.” Doyoung barked as he finished spraying a little bit of perfume on his wrists and reentered his bedroom.</p><p>“C’mon, Dons.” His friend, lying down with his head on his boyfriend’s lap, suddenly bolted upright. “This whole thing is kinda funny. The guy <em>bought</em> you at a <em>charity</em> auction and <em>offered</em> you a way out of this mess, but you’re <em>still</em> going to that lunch with a guy you met <em>yesterday</em>.”</p><p>“What do I have to lose?” He shot back, closing the button on the burgundy blazer of his three-piece suit of the same color. “Plus, he’s not that bad.”</p><p>“You mean… he’s hot.” Ten cut to the chase, and Kun, his boyfriend, snorted.</p><p>“We saw the pictures Yuta hyung sent.” Kun told him, with a smirk on his face. All his friends were idiots. “You know, the guy is <em>really</em> hot.”</p><p>“Kun.” Ten raised an eyebrow at him. “I’m right here.”</p><p>“What?” The man shrugged. “You also said he’s hot. It’s just the truth. Not hotter than you, of course, baby.”</p><p>“Will you two shut up?” Doyoung was fed up, pushing his hair back. “How do I look?”</p><p>“Don’t worry.” Kun smiled gently at him. “You look amazing.”</p><p>“Yeah.” Ten agreed, nodding. “Get laid, will you? Don’t waste this look on nothing.”</p><p>As if.</p><p>Before he could muster a response to Ten’s tomfoolery, his phone buzzed in the pocked of his trousers.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>12:11 p.m.</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Lee Taeyong</strong>
</p><p>I’ve arrived.</p><p>
  
</p><p>A sudden nervousness took over Doyoung’s being, but he tried his best to not let it show — not in front of his friends, much less in front of Lee fucking Taeyong that now waited for him. Again, what did he have to lose by going to this event? Nothing, as far as it concerned him. He was simply doing the guy a favor and attempting to fulfill his curiosity on what got Taeyong wondering about him enough to spend millions of won on him, nothing more.</p><p>Kun and Ten babbled on his ear the entire time as they went downstairs, but to be honest, he didn’t pay attention to it at all. His mind was completely immersed in thoughts of doubt and assurance at the same time, which didn’t make it easy for him to focus on keep breathing.</p><p>Without turning his back, Doyoung bid farewell to his friends and entered the car before Taeyong’s driver could even open the door for him.</p><p>“Hello.”</p><p>Slowly, Doyoung lifted his head to be met with the softest gaze someone had ever directed at him and his stomach did something very weird by twisting and pulling in various directions.</p><p>Taeyong wore a double breasted navy suit without a tie, with his hair entire pushed back just like the night before. Doyoung was struck by the wish of running his hand through his hair and pull it down, but shook the idea off his head as he sat properly inside the car, at a good distance from the other man.</p><p>He hated to admit, but under the daylight, Taeyong was even more handsome than the expected from the night before. Doyoung wasn’t a very strong man, just in case you were wondering how affected he were by his looks.</p><p>Doyoung kept quiet during the entire ride to the restaurant — it’s not like he wanted to be an asshole, he just didn’t know what to say, but as soon as they arrived, he turned his head to the other man in the backseat of the car.</p><p>“What kind of meeting is this?” He asked Taeyong, who was about to leave the vehicle.</p><p>He smiled like he knew something Doyoung didn’t.</p><p>“The testing kind.” The man replied with a smile, stepping outside the car first.</p><p>Frowning, it took Doyoung a few seconds to realize that he should step outside too, but was beaten by Taeyong opening the door for him — some real gentleman shit that left him a bit taken aback.</p><p>He could tell Taeyong was trying his best to soften the awkward atmosphere between them; maybe he regretting that entire situation with Doyoung, and the latter couldn’t help but to think that it was a little cute for someone that looked so fierce to seem so vulnerable under a light that Doyoung wasn’t sure why he was allowed to see.</p><p>Inside the restaurant, they were kindly led to a private room where they were already being expected by a small committee; six people now shared a round table with them, wasting no time in bombarding Taeyong with a bunch of business questions that Doyoung didn’t really care about.</p><p>At least there’d be food coming soon.</p><p>Doyoung was in the middle of sipping on his glass of white wine when someone finally acknowledged his existence.</p><p>“I see your… friend isn’t quite the social type. I don’t see how one can be an appropriate company.” Said one of the five men, in Mandarin. He was the only foreigner in the group, accompanied by his female secretary that also did the job of a translator.</p><p>Taeyong noticed that Doyoung could understand what the man said, but waited for the secretary to speak up.</p><p>“Mr. Zhang noticed that your friend…” She gestured towards Doyoung. “isn’t one to talk much.”</p><p>“Kim Doyoung-ssi is quite dangerous.” Taeyong told her, putting a hand over the table. “You never know when or what he might speak.”</p><p>“Director Lee.” Another man, bald and robust, sitting right opposite to Taeyong, spoke up. “You have quite a taste in companions.”</p><p>“And you have quite a taste in dumping industrial waste in local rivers, don’t you, CEO Kang? Regardless of the dozens of protests of the population who lives around those areas?”</p><p>Doyoung could hear the exact moment Taeyong choked on his water and the secretary lady dropped a spoon on the floor out of pure shock.</p><p>Meanwhile, CEO Kang stared at him for almost a whole minute as if he had two heads. He was about to open his mouth to retort Doyoung’s speech when the latter continued the slaughter.</p><p>“And while we’re at it, why not mention Director Chae’s hell-bent decision to put down an entire forest to building a goddamn resort regardless of the environmental impact? Or Director Park and his unending scheme of money laundry through countryside orphanages? Look it up. It’s probably online by now.”</p><p>The color from the last guy’s face faded away so quickly as he fumbled his blazer for his phone, and the rest of the table sat in such a deep silence that Doyoung could hear Taeyong wheezing quietly, with his head casted down.</p><p>“And you’re right.” He finally said, in Mandarin, which delightfully surprised the foreigner. “I’m probably not the appropriate company to a meeting like this since I have a big mouth and a short temper. But I’m well-educated since birth, unfortunately to you and the legal case you’re facing for corruption in your home country. I bet the Chinese Communist Party must be having a <em>blast</em> since you’re probably not much different from each other.”</p><p>A short silence ensued, only to be broken by Taeyong himself.</p><p>“Well.” The man began, throwing his linen napkin over the table. “I guess I’ve seen enough. Let’s go, Doyoung-ssi.”</p><p>Ah, <em>shit</em>.</p><p>Before Doyoung could open his mouth to try a little bit of damage control of the mess he had just made, Taeyong grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him up to tag along out the room.</p><p>Taeyong didn’t seem mad, or that was what he thought. Doyoung had just ruined what was probably an important meeting because he couldn’t keep his goddamn mouth shut during a goddamn lunch; the numbers that played out in his head that Taeyong could’ve lost weren’t optimist, to make it worse.</p><p>The guy had to be at least a <em>little</em> pissed off for the worst financial decision of his life — which was putting money on him at that damn auction and bringing him to whatever that lunch was about. Well, money, obviously, but you get it.</p><p>As expected of his kindness, Taeyong paid for the whole thing and even got their coats from the hostess before leading the way out the restaurant, wind hitting Doyoung squarely in the face without mercy.</p><p>It was while they waited for Taeyong’s driver to bring the car to the front of the place that Doyoung tried to come up with something to say.</p><p>“Taeyong-ssi…”</p><p>Sticking his hands in the pockets of his black coat, Taeyong sighed and spared him glance that Doyoung couldn’t really read. Was he mad? Was he disappointed? Did he even give a damn? Doyoung couldn’t tell.</p><p>That irked something really uncomfortable inside of him, as if he was sure, for the first time during that whole day, that he wasn’t supposed to be there.</p><p>Doyoung was about to leave in the opposite direction when Taeyong’s driver snapped him out of his reveries by holding the door for him to meet his boss inside the vehicle.</p><p>As soon as the driver turned the engines of the car on, Taeyong leaned forward and grabbed the seat in front of him, which turned out to be the driver’s.</p><p>“Mr. Choi, give us a minute, please.”</p><p>Instinctively as his blood ran cold, Doyoung slid backwards in his seat until his back hit the junction between the door and the backseat.</p><p>As soon as the driver turned off the car stepped out of it, Taeyong bursted into laughter so hard that he bent his body forward with his hands on his stomach, tearing up a little bit.</p><p>Doyoung just sat there utterly staggered, not knowing how to react to it.</p><p>“I’m sorry.” Taeyong said, elated to the bone. “I’m sorry, I swear—I’m not, I swear I’m not laughing at you. I mean…” One look at Doyoung’s confused face and the man snorted again. “You… It was amazing. Their faces were priceless.”</p><p>“Yeah…” He huffed, running a hand through his hair and ruining his hairstyle. “Because I was a dickhead and—”</p><p>“No.” The man shook his head negatively a little bit too hard, and strands of his hair started falling over his forehead. “You were awesome. So fearless. I think I fell in love for you a little bit<strong>.”</strong></p><p>The hand that laid over Doyoung’s own lap seemed to have a life of its own when it flew to grab the left side of Taeyong’s face and smashed his lips against the man’s in a hurried, simple kiss; it lasted barely a few seconds, but Doyoung fell hard in the abyss of that softness — enough to regret putting an end to it when he pulled away, leaving more distance between them than it had before the kiss.</p><p>But you gotta understand: Taeyong froze. The man’s eyes went round as soon as their mouths touched, just as his body went too damn stiff to show any reaction to what Doyoung was doing.</p><p>What a screw up.</p><p>“Oh my God.” It was as if the reality of what he had done hit him like a truck. Shame was too generous of a word to describe what he felt. “I’m so sorry, I’m—I’m—Fuck, I don’t even know if you—”</p><p>His apology was interrupted by Taeyong’s lips crashing against Doyoung’s again; way more passionately than his personal effort, for sure, because God knows Doyoung’s legs turned to jelly the moment he gasped into the kiss and Taeyong slid his tongue inside his mouth; he didn’t know what to do or where to move to, but he felt like letting Taeyong guiding him was the right choice for… everything.</p><p>It was ridiculous how addictive that man’s lips were considering the fact that he should’ve seen that coming; the whole thing from the looks to the body to his <em>everything</em> hinted that, of course, he was a tremendous kisser, enough to make Doyoung’s heart pound so hard inside his chest that he worried it might explode at some point.</p><p>Doyoung’s body flinched when he felt Taeyong’s hands finding ways to explore his waist and his face, humming so very sweetly that Doyoung melted a little more into his touch, wrapping his arms around the man’s neck as he was being pulled so close that was barely any space between them.</p><p>Not a bad thing, at all.</p><p>Or maybe it was — told the stupid little voice in the back of his head, prone to overthinking. So Doyoung broke the kiss, but kept the hands on Taeyong.</p><p>“We…” He began, looking down at his thighs, nearly intertwined with the other man’s on the backseat of the car. “This is… uh… awkward.”</p><p>Taeyong cackled.</p><p>“Why?” God, Doyoung did hate a little bit how carefree he was. “You kissed me, I kissed you. Was it that bad?”</p><p>“No!” Goddamn it, no need for too much enthusiasm. “I mean… I just ruined your business then I… kissed you.”</p><p>“That’s what you get wrong.” Taeyong retorted, shamelessly staring at his lips. “You didn’t ruin anything. You took something that would’ve been incredibly <em>boring</em> and pointless and made it the funniest meeting I’ve ever had.”</p><p>“But your business…”</p><p>“Come on…” He slightly moved backwards, pulling Doyoung’s arms away from him so he could take off his coat and throw it on the passenger’s seat. “I did a little of the homework. I know you’re an investigative journalist. You’re not that much of a fan about grand corporations to care about business. What you said in there just proves it.”</p><p>Oh.</p><p>So he <em>did</em> know what Doyoung did for a living. Why was he feeling so uneasy about it? It wasn’t like he hid it…</p><p>“So you have to keep an eye on me.” Taeyong declared, almost as a plea. “What if I’m as bad as them?”</p><p>Doyoung scoffed.</p><p>“I don’t think so. But, you know…” Doyoung smirked, grabbing the collar of the other man’s suit to bring him closer. “I guess I could give it a try.”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Laughing so hard that their bellies were as hard as a rock, Doyoung and Taeyong’s bodies fell hard on the carpet, exhausted after hours of working out on the machine that now finally was given a rest.</p><p>“I can’t believe…” Doyoung said, panting as he pulled the sleeves of his dress shirt up till it passed his elbow. “…that you really have a Dance Dance Revolution Machine at your house.”</p><p>Taeyong wheezed, looking to the side to stare at Doyoung.</p><p>“I have nephews. And I can’t <em>believe</em> you know how to play every TVXQ! song in there.”</p><p>It was Doyoung’s time to laugh, lifting a bit the plain white shirt he was given by the owner of the house, alongside sweatpants, after their quick make out session once they arrived Taeyong’s place — the same thing Taeyong wore now.</p><p>“I only had one friend growing up and that asshole was <em>obsessed</em> with this damn machine <em>and</em> TVXQ!. He’s the bastard that set me up for that auction, by the way.”</p><p>“A man I should thank, then. We wouldn’t be here if it weren’t for him.”                </p><p>Suddenly, Doyoung was struck by the remembrance of something important.</p><p>“Taeyong.”</p><p>“Hmm?”</p><p>“You didn’t tell me. What about me got you… wondering. At the auction.”</p><p>In the silence the ensued, only the faint, gleeful sound of the Dance Dance Revolution Machine still turned on in front of them echoed through Taeyong’s living room. </p><p>Great. Now he had ruined the entire thing and—</p><p>“I was wondering…” Taeyong’s voice rumbled across the room, softer than ever. He stuck both hands in the pockets of his sweatpants, unsure what to do with his hands. “I was wondering why everything in life has to have a price. When I looked at you on that stage, it felt like you were wondering it too. I don’t think it was enough.”</p><p>That made Doyoung feel beyond weird, so he lied on his back too.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“You.” He smiled, turning his head to face Doyoung. “Not enough money, not enough time… not enough you.”</p><p>“You barely know me, Taeyong.”</p><p>“I would like to.”</p><p>For some reason, Doyoung chuckled.</p><p>“I can be a bit of an asshole. And a hypocrite. I come from a wealthy family too, you know. Sometimes I don’t know if I’m much different from the people I write about.”</p><p>“You’re prettier than them, at least.”</p><p>He raised an eyebrow at Taeyong.</p><p>“I’m serious.”</p><p>“Me too.” A smile appeared on his face. “I’m often afraid of becoming something I hate. But we living in fear is not living. It’s just… slowly dying. I don’t wanna be like that.”</p><p>“So you just go on and buy people’s nights in charity auctions?”</p><p>Just like in the car, Taeyong bursted into laughter for a few seconds, grabbing the sides of his belly in such a cute way that made Doyoung want to kiss every centimeter of his skin.</p><p>“Just yours.” He then said, shifting closer on the carpet so that their shoulders were now touching. “By the way, I don’t know if you noticed, it’s already night. We’ve spent the entire afternoon dancing.”</p><p>“I believe I won every time.” Doyoung responded, causing the man to smile at him so brightly that he felt a bit blinded by it. “Do you want me to go?”</p><p>“I want you to <em>stay</em>.”</p><p>“You do remember I ruined your business… <em>thing</em> earlier, right? Why—”</p><p>“You didn’t ruin anything. If anything, you saved me from some trouble. By the way, your Chinese is great.”</p><p>“God…” Doyoung covered his face with one hand out of shyness. “That…”</p><p>“Doyoung.”</p><p>“Hmm?”</p><p>“I’m willing to pay the price.” Taeyong said, never more serious. “As long as you stay.”</p><p>“You make it sound so serious.” He chortled, extending his hand to brush a strand of hair off of Taeyong’s forehead. “It’s not that deep.”</p><p>“I’ve been waiting for a shot.” It sounded like a confession. “I think you’re it.”</p><p>In the comfortable silence that ensued, Doyoung’s thoughts roamed around the fact that he was being proposed something that had a tremendous potential to break him in ways he had always been afraid to even think about, but, somehow, looking at Taeyong’s face made the world a little more bearable.</p><p>He didn’t know what it was about that man that seemed trustworthy, especially for the fact that it hadn’t been even a full day since they knew each other. Maybe he was being a fool, after all — one can’t be so sure of someone’s character so quickly, right?</p><p>Doyoung, of all people, should know better. So why did he want to dive in so fast?</p><p>“I think I should go.” He said, pulling his hand away from Taeyong.</p><p>He could see the exact moment Taeyong’s face fell.</p><p>“Doyoung…”</p><p>As he moved upwards to sit up, Doyoung looked back at the man still lying on the floor.</p><p>“This is not a no, Taeyong. This is my will.”</p><p>For some reason, Taeyong smiled at him.   </p><p>“I can wait.”</p><p>A twinge of doubt struck Doyoung’s chest.</p><p>“Should you?”</p><p>Leisurely, as if the atmosphere around them was too delicate, Taeyong sat up and smiled even brighter.</p><p>“You know…”</p><p>Doyoung couldn’t help but pointlessly smile.</p><p>“…my mother used to tell me there’s two things you can’t change: inevitable death and the will of a God.”</p><p>He doesn’t know why it makes him chuckle. Probably because Taeyong is being all serious when telling him that.</p><p>“I’m not a Go—”</p><p>“Not even other Gods can change it, you know. Because they’re equals. Because they’re born from the same star. Long story short, I think our likeness will keep us together.”</p><p>“So… this means you will wait?”</p><p>Before Doyoung could realize, Taeyong pulled him into a kiss by the collar of his shirt; short-lived, much for his dislike.</p><p>“You bet your biscuits I will.”</p><p>That couldn’t be real.</p><p>Doyoung threw his head back laughing at such dorkiness, but got distracted again when he was struck by the sight of Taeyong laughing too and the damn butterflies in his stomach were set free by some asshole with a vendetta against Doyoung, ruining his entire cool facade.</p><p>But he didn’t care that much, to be honest.</p><p>Maybe a risk or two wouldn’t kill him, after all.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thank you for reading and maybe enjoying or not idk man thanks anyway mwah</p><p>you can find me on twitter at <a href="https://twitter.com/soloisthyungwon/">@soloisthyungwon</a> &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>